Solo Talon
=Biography= Solos life Solo Talon was born on Mandalore to his allit of clan Mandalo, this clan is what what made him a warrior, he fought in the Mandalorian wars only to die....or so all thought. He was "reborn" in a glass test tube in a cloning facility, hundreds of years later under the late Grand Admiral Thrawn, where he was trained as a solider/sniper, later in life, after the final attack and Thrawn's death, he was trained by pirates to smuggle and raid. After becoming a Darknight Primus, by luck so it seemed, Solo suffered a serious loss, his master, mentor and friend, the Darknight Commander (Talon Darknight) to the hands of the Chiss. Solo is currently caught up with running his former master's organization; the Darknights; an elite mercenary force, determined to expand, and eventually enact revenge on the Chiss that stole his masters life. However he really just wants to settle down and raise a family, making it so he doesn't have to go into combat unless he wants to. =Third Crusade and Battlegroup= *http://www.jedivsith.com/viewtopic.php?f=1325&t=14982 Basileus-class Star Dreadnought: Faction Ship http://i58.photobucket.com/albums/g253/darth_laudrup/SuperStarDestroyer1.jpg *4 Hiigaran-class "Super" Star Destroyer - Heavy Class **The Darknights Fist **The Darknights Javilen **The Darknights Adenn **Darkngihts Beskad Keldabe-class Battlecruiser (2x): Immortality, Honored Dead: Medium-Class http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/thumb/2/2a/Kedalbe_battleship2.jpg/ -80 Heavy Dual Turbolaser Batteries -40 Ion Cannons -40 Point Defense Laser Cannons -1 Shield Leechers (Banned) -1 Malleus Fusion Ordnance Hypervelocity Cannons (Modified to fit) Katana Class Destroyer---Wings Clipped for medium Classing 1x for now soon to be 2x =Technical Specifications= Length: 890 meters Width: 1,350 meters Height: 800 meters (estimated) Hull: Medium, Ribbed Laminanium outer hull, Ribbed and hardened Durasteel inner hull Armament: 8 Diamond Boron missile launchers (12 missiles each) 12 Heavy Mass Driver cannons 24 Heavy Turbolaser cannons 24 Light Turbolaser cannons 48 Heavy Repeating laser cannons 60 point defense lasers Countermeasures: Stygium Cloaking device Gravity Field Imitator Deflector shield generator EM field generator Speed: 60 MGLT, 1,000 kph Hyperdrive: 0.8, 4.0 Backup Wherda-class Cruiser: Spectral, Marathon, Peregrine, Xavier:Light class (4x) -24 Turbolaser Cannons -8 Heavy Turbolasers -40 Assault Concussion Missile Tubes -80 Quad Laser Cannons -4 Heavy Mass Driver Cannon -48 Nuclear Missile Launch Tubes-1 Stigium Cloaking Devices Crusader-class corvette (4x): Melhorn, Foundation, Wellspring, Sand Panther (Modified Weapons) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/thumb/7/7a/Crusader_corvette.jpg/ -48 Laser Cannons -40 Point Defense Laser Cannons Hunter Assault Fighter 12X http://i380.photobucket.com/albums/oo249/SaraNova/GibrookSpaceShipConceptDesign.jpg =Technical Specifications= Length: 10m Width: 4m Height: 2m Hull: Titanium alloy frame and inner hull with a thin layer of durasteel acting as the outter hull Armament: -2 Heavy Laser Cannons(between the top and and bottom wings on both sides) -3 Laser Cannons(Connected to the Wings) -3 Ion Cannons(connected to the wings) -1 Missile Launcher(under the cockpit) --10 missiles Speed: -140 MGLT -1,500 Km/h Counter Measures: -Stygium Cloaking Device Other Systems: -Self-Destruct Mechanism Manta-Class Assualt Starfighter ---Modified beskar armor http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:Manta-class_Assault_Starfighter.jpg =Technical specifications= Length 12 meters Hyperdrive rating 1.0 Armament Light ion cannons (2) Medium laser cannons (2) - wingtip mounted, fire linked Heavy laser cannons (2) - interior wing mounted, fire linked Crew Pilot (1) Gunner (1) Cargo capacity 100 Kilograms Consumables 1 week Darknight 3rd Crusade >1- Crusade: Darknights (50,000) >1- Battalion: Praetorians (2,500) >1- Battalion: Slayers (2,500)>1- Company: Shadows (500) http://th07.deviantart.net/fs16/300W/f/2007/146/c/2/Firing_Squad_by_richard9311. >1- Regiment: Hellios-class Tanks (116)>3- Regiments: Cerberus-class Tanks (324)>4- Regiments: Striker-class Tanks (432)>2- Regiments: All Terrain Anti-Aircraft Guns (116)>1- Regiment: Self Propelled Medium Artillery (108)>.90-Regiment: Basilisk War Droids (100) Category:Darknight Third Crusade and Battlegroup